The oral cavity shelters numerous and varied microbial flora. When the equilibrium is compromised and when an imbalance appears amongst the indigenous bacteria, pathologies such as dental caries or periodontitis can occur. The beneficial effects of probiotic therapy are achieved in part through the modulation of existing microbial flora associated with the host, thus attaining a balanced and healthy microbes-host relationship.
S. salivarius BLIS K12 is a natural human commensal that was isolated from the oral cavity of a healthy New Zealand child. S. salivarius is a naturally occurring bacterium, a predominant inhabitant of the back of the tongue and the throat area of humans. S. salivarius becomes established in the human oral cavity within two days after birth. The levels of S. salivarius in swab samples taken from newborn infants represent 10% of the total streptococci isolated, increasing to 25-30% by one month of age. S. salivarius produces two antimicrobial bacteriocins that have been shown to inhibit the growth of oral pathogens.
Probiotic compositions can be enhanced in certain circumstances through the addition of prebiotics to the composition. A prebiotic “feeds” microbial flora; a probiotic adds beneficial cultures to populations of microbial flora. The term “synbiotic” describes a composition that contains both prebiotics and probiotics, for example, one that contains both fructooligosaccharides (FOS) (a prebiotic) and bifidobacteria (a probiotic). Research in the area is devoted to the synergy between the types of ingredients to obtain a better understanding of how growth and survival of probiotics may be enhanced by the presence of complementary prebiotic ingredients. There is no guarantee that a prebiotic will enhance the efficacy of a probiotic composition in all cases, nor of the relative amounts of prebiotics required relative to probiotics to achieve a beneficial effect in a particular composition.
Although a large number of probiotic compositions are known, each composition has unique characteristics and particular health benefits. However, there is always a need for improved formulations of probiotic compositions, particularly formulations that result in one or more of improved oral health, improved oral bioavailability, improved shelf-life, decreased incidence of side effects, and additional improvements, as well as methods of administration or uses thereof.